Together Alone
by Miss-Marvelous
Summary: about tanya finding what she always wanted
1. Chapter 1

One year had passed since the day Irina had died. One small year that felt like an entire decade.

Time had passed slowlier than usual - especially for me since I was alone.

I had always been a little lonely but in the past Kate had been in the same boat with me.

Today I felt like the outsider everyone was sick of being around because he was totally depressed.  
I guess that was how Edward must have felt like before he had met Bella.

My life was a total mess. I was good for nothing and a burden on everyones shoulders -  
until one fateful day my life changed.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I was, as so often, wandering trough a park in the nearest town to Denali looking for distraction.

It was a pretty boring day. Woman and animals were avoiding me as much as possible and men were gawking, whistling or shouting after me -

stuff like "Hey sexy!" and "Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?". It was business as usual.

I scanned the crowd of admirers looking for someone who was worth flirting with when I noticed a familiar face.

_"Hold on Edward" _I shouted in my head. He didn't slow down he just kept on walking away from me.

"Edward WAIT FOR ME!" I cried after him - that time out loud.

I could see the disappointed and surprised faces of the other men flowing by me as I ran faster that humans could,

to catch up with Edward.

"Are you mad at me or something? Why didn't you wait for me?" I grabbed his shoulder forcing him to stop and talk to me.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought the Cullens moved to Scotland."

His brows furrowed in confusion "Do I ... know you?" he asked worried

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What do you mean _know me_? Of course you ..." then I saw his eyes -

they were a thrillingly brilliant and deep moss-green.

I gasped in shock and looked at him more closely than before.

His face was identical to Edwards except that this guys cheekbones were a little higher and he had cute dimples when he smiled wryly - just like now.

They both had the same reddish brown hair but the look-alike was less muscular.

But only a little I added seeing his torso trough the translucent white shirt he was wearing.

Thinking about it - his skin didn't feel as cold as mine either though not as warm as an average human ones.

Furthermore I could hear his heartbeat. How the hell could I have missed that before?

"Confused me with someone?" he was clearly amused by the stunned look on my face.

"Yeah sorry." I said still having problems to think straight.

"You look exactly like a friend of mine."

"Well lets both hope I'll be one some day." Definitely flirting with me.

"I'm Ed" I shook his outstretched hand.

"Tanya. What does Ed stand for?"

"Eduard. I know it's totally old fashioned - that's why everyone calls me Ed."

_You have GOT to be kidding me._ I thought dazed _Even their names are similar? _

I was close to freaking out. Instead I blurted out:

"Sorry that I've been so rude. I'll make it up to you! You wanna grab a coffee together?"

I just had to find out more about this stranger who was so much like the only guy I was ever close to falling in love with

... even if that meant I had to drink coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

"So ... tell me about yourself!" I said trying hard to hide the overwhelming curiosity that had held my mind his prisoner since the first time I saw HIM.

Just now we were sitting in a big coffee shop near the park.

"My name is Ed Mason - " I cut him of with a gasp. "Excuse me?"

This couldn't be true! The same family name?

"Mason. M-A-S-O-N." he spelled.

I had never believed in coincidence. So many similarities just weren't possible without being related.

The name, the hair, the face, the voice ... there was no way that this was just SOME stranger.

But Edward had said that all his relatives had died long before he had been changed.

"Anyway I'm 21 years old and in my 2nd year at the University of Alaska."

Our knees touched slightly under the table and a shiver went through me.

All this time I had felt the pure electricity coming from his body and now the spark had taken over my body.

My eyes found his lips and just couldn't look away anymore.

He flashed his brilliant teeth at me knowing exactly what I was thinking about.

That put an idea in my head. I kept the casual look on my face but

let my fantasy go wild. I thought about how I would kiss him, how I would run my tongue along his lower lip and press my body against his.

How my hands would reach up automatically to wrap around his neck and play with his hair ...

There was no change in his expression. No narrowing of the pupils or widening of the nostrils to show that he was impassioned.

So apparently no mind reading talent.

"And ... what University do you go to?" he asked.

"Huh?" All the sensual thoughts had flustered me a little. "Why do you think I'm studying?"

"Well you're about my age and you seem to be a pretty smart girl when you're not around me" he grinned.

In general I didn't get angry very soon but this guy was pushing my buttons.

I spat out: "I'll just take that as a compliment" though I really wasn't.

"And I'm not studying." I drank some coffee and tried to ignore the urge to spit it out again.

GROSS ! How could humans drink this stuff let alone enjoy it? Weird creatures - these humans - though they would

probably think the same about us if they knew we existed.

"Why not?" Ed asked.

A small part of my brain was still concentrating on the conversation so I had no problem with getting back into it.

"My parents are pretty ... let's say wealthy so I'm helping my mother with the household

and meanwhile I'm running a fashion label together with my cousin Alice."

At least that was the official story.

I tried to keep him from asking more questions and gushed out "And what are you studying?"

I took another gulp of the disgusting brown swill in front of me.

"Criminal Biology."

"So you're a good guy?"

"I try to be." he smirked.

Okay what was THAT supposed to mean? This guy was a mystery to me.

I should probably go and talk to Carlisle and Edward about this.

Carlisle knew everything about Edward (who would find out anyway) and his family.

I grabbed my bag and stood up. "I gotta go."

"Wait! I'll drive you home."

It looked like I wasn't the only one who didn't really wanted this 'date' to end.

"But I don't live here - my house is in Denali."

"Oh that is no problem. Mine is, too."

I had actually planned to run back home but this was an option I liked to consider.

"Well then ... I guess I'd like for you to drive me."

The drive to Denali passed uneventfully.

We talked about everything and nothing - our hobbies, favorite colours, embarrassing events from our childhood and other

totally unimportant stuff.

"We're there." Ed suddenly said. I hadn't noticed how fast the time had passed. (yay that rhymes)

We got out of the car and he walked me to the door of the huge house in the middle of nowhere.

You could hardly see it because both the house and the snow surrounding it were a

bright white.

"I'll see you again." he said confidently.

"I hope so." I responded.

The thought of him leaving me now caused an unreasonable pain in my stomach.

Like an answer to my thoughts he leaned forwards and brushed his lips against mine.

It was only a slight touch and it only lasted for a second but it was enough to destroy the farce of calmness I had built up around me.

My knees started to tremble and I stopped breathing.

It felt like my heart was fighting against the coldness that kept it from beating.

He wispered "Bye" into my ear and pulled away like he knew that if he wouldn't he'd cause some serious damage.

For the first time in my existence I was speechless.

Ed was already gone when I was able to move again.

The only signs that he had ever been here were the tracks of the car wheels in the snow and my unsteady breathing.

It was not until I sat in the plane to Scotland that I realized that I had never told him were I lived.


End file.
